Cheese XIII
by KHLegacy
Summary: When a Dark Corridor is left open to the World that Never Was the Organization encounter a Zany lone Imaginary Friend just going about his day! First Cross over! Xaldin added sorry I forgot him!


_I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Foster's Home for imaginary friends or certain moments and quotes_

_They belong to their respective owners_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cheese XIII<strong>_

Roxas had returned from Agrabah once again, collecting Hearts. He grabbed a black water bottle with a silver number XIII on it and flopped on the nearest couch next to Xion and Axel.

"ROXAS!" Barked Saix.

"GUH! WHAT, WHAT!" Roxas cried in surprise.

"Shut that corridor, at once!" Saix yelled pointing at the swirling portal that Roxas had left open. The blonde closed it immediately.

Axel waited until Saix was out of ear-shot, before turning to Roxas. "Sorry we've been a bit strict about closing the RTC, Corridors since well….."

"Since Axel, here left one open himself!" Larxene spat bitterly.

"Huh?" Xion and Roxas asked in confusion.

"That day, was cold, dark and cruel!" Lexaeus said mysteriously yet ominously.

_**Flash back**_

_The Castle that Never Was seemed to expand exponentially, then it erupted a massive amount of tear shaped slimes with smiling faces blue, silver and orange! __When it ended all of the Organization minus Xion and Roxas who hadn't joined at the time fell to the ground with a thud._

_When Axel lifted himself up he saw every other member glaring at him wanting to kill him! __Axel smiled nervously, "um sorry, about…that." he said Sheepishly._

_**End Flash back**_

"And how many times, can I say I'm sorry?" Axel asked.

"We'll let you know when you get there Axel." Vexen replied casually.

"Wow, so the castle hates you for that one incident?" Roxas asked.

"Like the plague!" Larxene replied.

"Thank you, Roxas, Larxene!" Axel deadpanned with a glazed annoyed look.

"That alone insures, that you won't make the same mistake." Luxord replied playing cards with Xigbar.

"Yep face it flamey-locks, unless someone else messes up like that, your marked till we get our Hearts back. Or kick the bucket, whichever comes first." Xigbar added.

"Don't listen to them Axel, it was an accident." Xion comforted.

"Yeah, they're just being sore!" Roxas added.

"As if, you and Poppet weren't there!" Xigbar countered. But that ended the subject as neither Roxas nor Xion argued back.

Eventually the group left however Demyx, was not back until this moment when he opened the RTC corridor, and grabbed a black water bottle with a silver number IX on it, took the top off chugged it down. "MAN! I finally got away, I will never go back to that place ever! I keep telling them their sending the wrong guy but do they listen, NO!" Demyx continued to grumble under his breath unaware he left the corridor open and through it came...

"I like cereal!" _**DUN NA!**_

**XIII XIII XIII**

"UHG! It was the worst experience of my life! There were these, weird creatures everywhere and a kid led a few of them, to hunt me down. I was attacked by this blue blob repeatedly! And yelled at by a giant rabbit! I finally managed to escape, not before falling out the window! I always tell you guys, YOU ARE SENDING THE WRONG GUY!" Demyx yelled a Luxord who was playing solitaire and merely glanced over in number IX's direction.

"Why am I, your venting monkey?" The Gambler of Fate asked.

"Because, you're too busy playing Solitaire to tell me off, or Kick my but!" Demyx replied.

Suddenly a pale yellow somewhat gourd shaped creature, with large eyes containing reddish-brown pupils, a few black hairs on his head and a large mouth trotted in. He jumped up to a chair and licked the cards Luxord had placed on the table messing his game up.

Luxord just stared as the creature said, "These cards taste funny." He looked over at Demyx's sitar which had been leaned against the wall. "YEAH! I'm a ROCK STAR!" it yelled.

"Put my baby-" Demyx started before the Sitarnapper broke a couple of strings trying to strum a few cards while singing,

"BEEP, BOOP, BOP, BOOP, BEE, BEEP, BEEP, BOO, BOP, BEE, BOOOOOOOPAH!" he yelled on the last note slamming it down into the ground repeatedly until the sitar was smashed the thing got bored and left leaving a confused Luxord and a devastated Demyx who burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY BABY, WHY!? IT WAS SO YOUNG! WHY MUST THE INNOCENT SUFFER!" Demyx wailed, the Melodius Nocturne, had burst into tears blubbering incoherent stuff as Luxord stood up.

"Well, I should probably alert Saix and the Superior about our um…_guest._" he muttered.

"LIFE'S, NOT FAIR!" Demyx wailed.

"Demyx, all of us Roxas, Xion and possibly Zexion aside all learnt that in high school." Luxord told him as he left.

"I PEAKED OKAY!" Demyx yelled in tears clearly insulted.

The little guest walked into a big dark room, with a large window whose view only held that of a Heart shaped moon. Xemnas was in the middle of an experiment he didn't even noticed that that there was an intruder until….

"LET ME DO IT!"

_**KABOOOM!**_

The Experiment which the creature had messed with had caused the roof of Xemnas's study to get literally blown sky high! The thing left leaving Xemnas, laying on the ground in a daze watching the roof fall and land on the rim of the room perfectly and stayed there as if nothing happened.

Luxord appeared in a swirl of darkness, "Superior-!"

"I know." Xemnas growled.

**XIII XIII XIII**

Saix was walking in the hall, when his path was blocked by some weird looking creature.

"I like Chocolate Milk, can I have some chocolate milk?" it asked.

Saix merely summoned Dusks, "Dispose of this thing!" he said in monotone.

"WHEEE!" was the response to the dusks carrying him off and dropping him outside the castle. "Okay, bye birdies!" he said before walking back up into the castle and encountering Lexaeus who sat playing a puzzle. Cheese as the people from his world called him sat beside him and began to poke him.

"Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke." and so on and so forth until Lexaeus had enough and placed him in Zexion's private library. Zexion was in the process of choosing a book he was about to pull one off the shelf when "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He cringed and looked over to see Cheese scream his head off, he dropped the book and put his hands over his ears and glared at the offending sound maker "Hey, Hey, HEY!" Zexion screamed.

"Yes?" Cheese answered calmly.

"Stop your infernal screaming!" Zexion snapped.

"Okay" Cheese answered.

Zexion turned away to get another book as he did Cheese screamed again but stopped when he took his hand off the book.

He went to touch another book.

"AHHH!"

Touch another book.

"Ahhh!"

Touch another book.

"Ahh!"

Touch another book.

"Duhh!"

Touch another book.

"Dahhh!"

Touch another book.

"DUAHHH!"

Zexion's eyebrow at that point began to twitch, he grabbed Cheese and placed him near where Marluxia and Larxene were talking.

"So once we get to Castle Oblivion we-" Marluxia and Larxene stopped at a sound, and took a moment to look at Cheese quietly playing and singing a little tune to go with a running horse. He looked over at them and said,

"I'm cowboy, Here's my Horse!"

They merely turned back to their talk, but Cheese had decided to have his horse run up Marluxia. As they talked about their plans to overthrow the Organization.

"Brulup, brulup, barup, bubum, brulup , brulup bada bump ba bump BRAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Cheese screamed.

"Get out of here!" Marluxia barked as Cheese slinked away but only below their eye level.

"So once he's at Castle Oblivion we'll have Namine scramble the kids memories, make him think he's Mr. Hero for her and have him kill Xemnas?" Larxene asked as the horse looked at her.

"That's the plan" Marluxia replied, the toy horse looking at him.

"Obviously, you must really want that Keyblade's power." Larxene replied with a toy horse staring at her direction.

"Of course, have you ever seen that kind of power?" Marluxia asked.

"Well, I hate kids, especially kids who don't have a clue about what they're doing. But if it means, I won't have to play nanny then-WILL YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME?!" she screamed at Cheese.

Who merely pulled the toy horse away from her and looked up at her nervously."I'M a HORSEY! BRAHAAA!" He began to run around making horse noises till he saw Vexen passing by. "Now you're a horsey! Giddy up!"

He leapt on Vexen who flayed around before throwing Cheese off and losing his balance then falling over the Balcony Marluxia and Larxene were leaning on where nothing but a straight drop through the bottomless pit that was under the castle awaited. "AHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHAAAAAAA!" Vexen screamed, as the camera zoomed out until we can see the whole castle the pit but still hear his screams and a dog howling.

Larxene and Marluxia with shocked faces looked over the rail until the Savage Nymph shrugged "Meh, I never liked him, why is my hand wet?" She pulled it up to see that Cheese was sucking on it. "GAHHH! GET IM OFF, GET IM OFF, GET IM OFF!" Larxene cried waving her arms around whacking Marluxia in the face over and over as she tried desperately to shaking him off.

"Larxene! Sto-"was the last words Marluxia said before being knocked to the floor dizzy.

Eventually Cheese's grip on Larxene's hand loosened. "Wheeee!" Cheese yelled as he went flying she stared at her hand with a grimace.

"I'm going to need A LOT of disinfectant!" She growled stepping on Marluxia as she left to find some.

**XIII XIII XIII**

Xigbar was unaware of the Chaos that had erupted at The Castle that Never was; in fact he had spent the day doing target practice.

As he took a final shot he blew the smoke away from one of his guns "I still got it!" He said coolly.

"I USE THE THINGS, I USE THE THINGS!" Xigbar kept his guns high up as Cheese struggled to get them.

"As if."

"GAHHHHHHHH!" Cheese bellowed at the top of his lungs over and over Xigbar who dismissed the guns and crossed his arms with a smirk,

"I could listen to that all day just so you know!"Cheese screaming got even louder in fact it began to crack the windows Xigbar eventually cracked covered his ears and opened a dark portal for Cheese to fall through. "Ahhh….Silence!" He said but he suddenly heard a scream he turned but missed seeing Vexen fall down outside the window.

**XIII XIII XIII**

Axel, Roxas and Xion had returned from their usually spot on top of the Clock tower in Twilight town Axel had watched a little puppet show some guy put on for a few little kids and he hated it! "I got a tell ya that show was the Cheese-"

"Yes!" they turned at the new voice it was the weird little yellow creature who was sitting on the couch staring back at them. "Can I have some Chocolate Milk?"

"Um Okay," Roxas replied and disappeared in a flash of Darkness.

"And you are?" Axel asked,

"I like Chocolate Milk!" Cheese answered,

"Where are you from?" Xion asked.

"I like Gold Fish crackers!"

Roxas reappeared with some chocolate milk, "why are you here?"

"I like Cereal!" Cheese answered.

"Good for you! We are getting nowhere with this guy!" Axel stated rubbing his temples. Roxas handed him the glass and Cheese chugged it down and gurgled it in his mouth getting a milk spit mixture on the floor.

"Uh Axel?" Roxas asked pointing.

"We were never here!" Axel stated.

"Hey," Xion yelled pointing.

"A Dark Corridor!" Roxas and Axel exclaimed.

"So that's how he got here!" Axel mused.

"Ugggggg GAHHHHHHHHH!" Cheese hollered at the top of his lungs which alerted the other members which had been searching for Cheese minus Vexen who was still falling. Xigbar watched as a couple of windows cracked from the sound.

"I'm thinking follow the screaming!" he replied as dust fell from the ceiling.

_**Back in the grey room...**_

"DANG IT! He's Lactose intolerant!" Axel screamed hoping his voice got over Cheese's.

"What's that?!" Xion yelled,

"It's when you can't drink or eat Dairy Products!" Axel screamed.

"CURAGA!" Roxas yelled and Cheese stopped screaming but they heard his stomach growl which caused Axel's eyes to widen.

"OH NO!" He grabbed Cheese and bolted for the Bathroom in the Grey area,"FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He screamed rushing in.

Roxas and Xion rushed up to the door and heard a large farting noise and a small boom then came a flushing and Cheese came out "I pooted!"

Axel pulled himself out like a Zombie gasping,"AIR…..PRECIOUS AIR!" He screeched in a way similar to Golem from the Lord of the Rings Trilogy.

Suddenly all the other members came in to see Roxas placing a thorny large X on the Bathroom Door, "Number Thirteen, why did you block off the bathroom?" Xemnas asked.

"Cause of the smell." Roxas replied simply.

"HI PEOPLE!" Cheese yelled.

"THAT'S HIM! THAT'S THE SITAR KILLER!" Demyx yelled pointing.

"So, what do we do with him?" Luxord asked.

"And more importantly who left that Corridor open!" Saix stated.

"Um…It was here when we found it, and we shut ours!" Axel stated.

Larxene spotted Demyx trying to slip away and it clicked in her head she grabbed the Nocturne by the hair and pulled him over to Saix. "Our Musical Nuisance has something to tell you!" Larxene said with Venom in her voice.

"Hurtful! And not just the hair!" Demyx cried.

"Hold on, since that leads back to Cheese's world, we can just get him out of the castle!" Roxas stated.

"Cheese?" The others asked.

"His name I think." Axel replied."But the Kid has a point, we send him back it's like this never happened and Demyx we can fix your weapon this isn't the first time it broke!" He replied, remembering several other times Deymx freaked out because of his Sitar breaking in some way namely, PokeEarth, Agrabah, Shinobi plains, Monstropolis and Beast's Castle.

"And how do you suppose we do this Axel?" Saix asked.

Roxas answered this by taking Cheese to the Corridor back to Fosters and pointed to it."Cheese, GO HOME!"

Cheese took a deep breath that sounded like Silvia being sucked back "Okay!" and with that Cheese walked through the portal and Roxas closed it behind him

_**Later...**_

"He you know what I just realized!" Xion exclaimed as they were looking out from Twilight's View.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Vexen wasn't with the others when we sent Cheese home." Xion replied.

"Meh, he's probably tinkering in his lab" Axel shrugged.

"OR…" They turned to see Vexen coming up the stairs furious,"He was falling in a bottomless pit! And had to use a Dark Corridor to get out! Thanks for NOTHING!" He screeched and walked off grumbling.

"Well, one good thing came out of all this!" Axel stated,

"What?" Roxas asked

"I'm free! That you left the dark Corridor open thing all on Demyx!" Axel replied stretching contently.

_**At Fosters home for Imaginary friends...**_

Cheese had punched in the security code and entered the house

"CHEESE YOU DON'T LIVE HERE, GO HOME!" yelled the residents

There was a deep sucking breath "Okay!"

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

_**I put Marluxia and Larxene in the Cow Boy Horse situation Mac and Blue werein while talking about his go cart although Vexen was the horsey did you know that Marluxia and Bloo share Voice actors its true! **_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
